Hana Asakura
Hana Asakura ''(麻倉花, Asakura Hana) ''is a kunoichi from Konohagakure’s Asakura Clan. Overview Hana is the only daughter and biological child of Takuya and Misaki Asakura, receiving a younger brother through adoption a couple years before the start of the series. As her parents continued to stay close to their friends from their academy days, Hana is well acquainted with the children of that generation. Hana was born a year earlier than Boruto’s class, into the Asakura Clan in Konohagakure, because of this, aside from the expectation of becoming a shinobi, she is also a member of the Asakura Star Troupe. Personality Hana is calm and pleasant, unlike her father, she is open to conversation and optimism when it comes to life and people. For the first few years of her life, being an only child and the heiress to the Asakura Clan, Hana was never without company and is very socially adept. During her Academy days, she was noted to be very popular and excelled in many of her classes, graduating first in her class, leading many to believe that like her aunt and father, she was a prodigy child. Contrary to that belief, Hana is just very studious, she feels an immense amount of responsibility to represent her clan and often feels insecure about her abilities and place in it. This insecurity is amplified with the addition of Yukihito, who is a carbon copy of Takuya, into their family. Hana keeps an outward view of confidence and grace but, as touted by Sarada, in reality she’s quite ditzy.Hana enjoys her free time; allotted more freedom than her father was at his age, Hana takes the train to Konoha’s downtown core a couple times a week to hang out with her friends, most namely Sarada Uchiha and ChoCho Akimichi. Appearance Hana is a young girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair with bangs. Her hair is cut shorter in the back and grows longer in the front forming two long strands that frame her face. Like all the members of her mother’s family, she clips her hair up - to the left side, exposing the Asakura Clan’s signature star tattoo just under her eyebrow. Hana’s shinobi attire consists of a long collared, white, overcoat with yellow accents lining the hems of her pockets. The Asakura Pentagram is stitched on the back of the coat. Underneath she wears long black leggings that tuck into black shinobi sandals, and wraps her chest with bandages. During her Academy days, she wore a short sleeved yellow sundress, with grey tights that ended at her calves, and black strap sandals. New Era Momoshiki Attack Arc Hana is introduced during the Chūunin Exam Arc where in she and her team, already having spent a full year as Genin, had entered the exams as a three-man squad. After reaquainting with many of the children of her parent’s friends, Hana, Arashi Himuro, and Arisa, make it to the first venue with ease, where they are faced with a true or false question. Momentarily stunned at not knowing about the fifth volume of the shinobi handbook, Arashi convinces her to to guess. At the floor giving way, Hana’s team is saved by Arisa’s Puppet Jutsu.Category:DRAFT